


unexpected circumstances

by yuruumantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, after college AU, architect!iwaizumi, future!Au, teacher!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never they have thought that this day will ever come too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected circumstances

It’s been a week since he had his first sex with his boyfriend Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn’t see that he would eventually gave in to his hot architect boyfriend that day after the party they had attended for a friend last Wednesday if his mind serves him right. It’s not that he regretted it. In-fact, he could still remember clearly the way Iwaizumi pushed himself back and forth out from his tight heat. He could still clearly remember the way how Iwaizumi traced his hot fingers on his spine down to the cleft of his ass to spread the cheeks wide as he pistols on it with great fervor.  He could still feel the way his boyfriend’s palm hit his round globes repeatedly while fisting his hair upwards and claim his lips for a heated kiss. The immense feeling was imprinted on his mind and he couldn’t get it out from his head which made him feel hot whenever, wherever he was, just from the thought of his first time having sex with his beloved.

 From the exact three years and four months they had been together after a dramatic story they had during college, never did they took the next level of intimacy, but from just a span of seconds, tipsy and clinging to each other’s bodies, they had done the deed before going back to their shared apartment.

And that was how Oikawa lost his virginity.

Oikawa’s breath hitches.

“Tooru, you’re pale. Are you okay?”

Oikawa turns to his side where Matsukawa, a friend, sits and presses the back of his hand over Oikawa’s forehead. “You’re not even warm. But you’re pale. Are you okay?” he repeats and Oikawa rests his head over his friend’s shoulder and yawns.

“I feel dizzy. Maybe from exhaustion? Teaching a bunch of hyper kids is not easy at all.” His reply, voice soft and weary.

“You should rest tomorrow the whole day okay? I’m going to tell Iwaizumi about your condition.” Matsukawa pulls out his phone and thumbs the keys as he gives Iwaizumi a text about letting Oikawa rest the whole day the next day.

The bus halts unexpectedly and Oikawa groans.

Then he gags.

“Tooru are you—“ Matsukawa’s eyes widen as he watches Oikawa get up from his seat, hand covering his mouth as he rushes to get off the bus. Matsukawa follows behind and as they completely settle on the ground, Oikawa pukes on the grass near the lamp post.

The bus leaves.

Matsukawa is worried sick and he rubs Oikawa’s back while texting Iwaizumi to pick them up and that Oikawa is definitely sick.

Once deemed okay, Oikawa wipes off the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. Matsukawa whips out his hanky from his pocket and lends it to Oikawa who suddenly throws out his guts once again once he has taken a whiff of the cologne Matsukawa uses on the handkerchief. Clueless, Matsukawa could only scrunch his face from the horrid smell.

“The hell Matsu-kun your hanky smells like shit!” Oikawa spits out on the ground before throwing the handkerchief away and Matsukawa catches it with a frown on his face.

“Are you saying my cologne smells like shit?” he’s not amused.

Oikawa is irritated. “Yes I do. So fucking change your cologne before—fuck—“ and he repeats throwing out what kind of mess remains in his stomach once again.

Matsukawa curses as his brain reels to whatever reason why his Oikawa is unwell.  “Holy fuck. I think you’re pregnant Tooru!”

 

~*~

 

Oikawa isn’t well again on the next day.

The previous night, he and Matsukawa stayed in McDonalds first to buy french fries and tuna pie because Oikawa kept on whining how hungry he is whilst also denying that he is pregnant for a reason that he and Iwaizumi had only done it once. But Matsukawa won’t stop praising Iwaizumi for his strong sperm cells that had reached Oikawa’s egg cell which is hard to find in a man.

Iwaizumi arrived thirty minutes after with a worried expression and with his hair dishevelled. His BMW convertible had its roof raised, an enough explanation to why the architect had an unkempt hair which contradicts to his always prim and proper self.

There had been explanations here and there and Iwaizumi was checking Oikawa that night every minute as the boy ate a lot of tuna pie than he usually does. Matsukawa never mentioned his hunch that maybe Oikawa was pregnant and Oikawa didn’t mention about it too as he believed that it was just from car sickness that day and that surely, the next day would be normal for him once again. But Matsukawa didn’t buy it while Iwaizumi cooed on Oikawa while pressing random kisses on his boyfriend’s cheeks and neck, not minding the heady scent of puke that glued over Oikawa’s skin.

On their way home, Oikawa slept on the car. Matsukawa didn’t get a ride from them, but instead went straight home by himself, reminding Iwaizumi to watch over their long time ago precious setter the next day.

It’s still 6am and Oikawa is already wide awake running towards the bathroom and chucks up once again over the alabaster sink. The sound of vomiting has reached Iwaizumi’s ears and that made him stir awake, before dashing to the bathroom only to find out his beloved Oikawa vomits, pale face greeting him first day in the morning.

He rushes forward and rubs his boyfriend’s back who cleans his mouth through the tap water and huffs a breath. “How are you feeling?” his voice is laced with concern and fear. He can’t help but think about what ifs like what if Oikawa is sick? What if Oikawa has stomach illness and such? But never an effect of pregnancy has crossed his mind.

Oikawa looks up at him through the mirror. His eyes are glazed and puffy. “Iwa-chan, do you have any pregnancy test kept in here?”

That surprised Iwaizumi as his eyes doubled in size and his heart seem to stop at that moment. “W-Why?”

“Do you have one?” Oikawa insists, already impatient.

“No, I don’t have one.” He shakes his head. Oikawa passes by him, but Iwaizumi grabs his forearm. “Oikawa, are you pregnant?”

Their eyes meet which hold a spark of anticipation and fear mixed together.

“What if I am _Hajime_?” Oikawa lowers his head. Fear consumes his insides and he doesn’t know if he’s ready for the responsibility once confirmed that he’s carrying another human being inside him. Also, he’s not sure if Iwaizumi will stay by his side throughout the months he will carry the baby inside him. Will Iwaizumi accept him and the child if ever?

One step closer and Iwaizumi rests his palm over Oikawa’s cheek. “What if I am? Will you still accept me?”

There’s no answer and Oikawa is on the verge of tears; his insensitivity kicking in. “I-Iwa-chan,” he puts Iwaizumi’s hand down and turns to leave.

Iwaizumi grabs him by the waist and encircles his arms around his boyfriend for a hug.

“Isn’t the answer clear to you Tooru?”

They take deep breaths. “Remember what I told you when we made love? That no matter what will happen, I will be with you. Pregnant or not, I will be with you. Understand?”

Oikawa closes his eyes. He removes Iwaizumi’s arms around him and turns. He holds Iwaizumi’s cheeks and smiles softly. “Wait here Iwa-chan, I will go out and buy a test okay? We have to make sure. Wait for me here.”

And as seconds tick by and Iwaizumi is on his seat waiting for Oikawa to arrive. He cards his fingers through his hair and stares at the door. He taps his foot on the floor and five minutes passed when the door opens and Oikawa steps in with a small paper bag before getting in the bathroom to find the answer to their suspicion, to know if it is what they think or not.

Iwaizumi waits for who-knows-how-long because he isn’t able to get track of it, but instead he keeps his eyes glued on the bathroom door when to his mild surprise, Oikawa yanks the door open, expression unreadable and Iwaizumi shoots up from his seat, reflexively stomping towards Oikawa with a questionable face.

“What?” Iwaizumi gulps down, fists clenching from his sides.

Silently, Oikawa lifts his head a bit to look directly on his boyfriend's eyes before showing him the result of the test.

Two red lines showed.

Iwaizumi looks back and forth over Oikawa then back on the test result.

“Iwa-chan, I’m pregnant.”

A bone crashing hug startles Oikawa and Iwaizumi is smiling too widely, the test falling on the floor as he latches his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him tightly. _“Hajime,”_

“I’m happy Tooru. I—“ He pulls away slightly, beaming and Oikawa cann’t help but smile as well. Iwaizumi’s beautiful smile is contagious. “I am very happy.” He hugs his boyfriend once again, head resting on the boy’s chest, eyes closed.

Oikawa holds him back. “I am happy too Iwa-chan. Very.”

“I will not leave you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi places his hand on top of Oikawa’s belly, “Never.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments? suggestions? kudos? hello! follow me too on tumblr! it's @yuruumantic :)


End file.
